Goku (DBS.R)
Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) Goku''' is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ballseries created by Akira Toriyama and is in DragonBall S.R which takes place in Future Trunks Timeline . He died in Age 766 because of the lethal heart virus. he and the rest of the Z-fighters trained in other world and as the years passed they grew very strong. 34 years later with the reconstruction of the dragonballs by dende all of the Z-fighters were wished back including Goku , because dendes new dragon could bring anyone back to life no matter how long or how they died they were all brought back except Vegeta. he is the Husband of Chi-Chi, father of Gohan, Grandfather of Pan and Bardock, and going to be great grandfather of Goku jr, Chi-Chi II, Kale ,Ghotan,and Gohlan. He is the Strongest of the Saiyan Race''' Creation and ConceptEdit Goku in his child and adult forms, as seen in Dragon Ball''and ''Dragon Ball Z"Goku" means "aware of emptiness" (the "Go" syllable means Enlightenment, and the "Ku" syllable means Sky or Emptiness). Goku's full name (Son Goku) is the Japanese name for Sun Wukong, main protagonist in the Chinese legend Journey to the West, off of whom Goku is loosely based.[16] Goku himself started off as more or less a parody of Sun Wukong, and as the manga continued its run he was able to develop differently, eventually turning out to have similar origins.[17]Goku's design was based off of Tanton, of Toriyama's prototype manga Dragon Boy''and Tongpoo, from his other manga ''The Adventures of Tongpoo. When Akira Toriyama started his first draft of Dragon Ball he originally planned on making Goku full monkey to make it faithful to Journey to the West. During Toriyama's second draft he wanted to make Goku a full human dressed in sailor clothes that rode a flight mecha instead of the Flying Nimbus.[17]Toriyama's 3rd and final draft of Goku was to have him human looking with amonkey tail. Appearance Goku showing his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competitionAdded by Simon AdrianGoku is the main character of the entire Dragon Ball series. He has spiky black hair that never changes throughout the franchise. He is most commonly seen wearing his trademark orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. The gi has featured Master Roshi's, Kami's, and King Kai's kanji on its left side (over the heart). It is also featured on the back. After the Frieza Saga, no symbols appear and Goku's gi turns a darker orange. He wears dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces. As a kid, he has a tail due to his Saiyan heritage and also wields thePower Pole. Personality Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned.[19] His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him.[20] {C}{C http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/6/61/Son-goku.jpgGoku's appearances through out the Dragon Ball seriesAdded by 10X KamehamehaDuring his childhood, a recurring gag in the series was that Goku was incapable of telling the difference between a man and a woman without physically touching them, which often got him into trouble.[21] The most notable of these occurrences was when he first met Chi-Chi, where she pushed him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot;[22] and in the scene where he removed Bulma's panties while she slept and was horrified to discover that she had no testicles (which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power).[23] He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. This trait was also referenced in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, where Android 18 attempted to fight Goku due to paranoia that Goku would touch her there, with Goku explaining that he knows better now. In addition, during his youth, he seemed to not understand the concept of pornography, as when Bulma discovered her father's secret stash of porn magazines with Goku nearby, Goku thought the girls were too poor to afford clothes, causing Bulma to angrily tell him that they weren't poor.[24] Goku seems to think very little of his brother Raditz and late father, Bardock, believing them to be vicious, selfish beings like most other Saiyans; however, he never knew of his father's change of heart. Indeed, when he first learned of his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after hearing Vegeta's last words during the battle with Frieza on Namek, fighting him to avenge the loss of his race as well as all of the other innocents whom Frieza had killed. Death Goku uses the Instant Transmission technique to return to Earth, where he successfully kills Frieza and King Cold when they arrive in August of Age 764. Goku contracts a heart virus with no cure in Age 766 and dies six months before the appearance of Android 17 andAndroid 18; which leaves the Z Fighters without their strongest warrior. The androids kill the Z Fighters in May of Age 767, except for Mirai Trunks http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Trunks DBS.R:Rebirth of the saiyan race he is revived Transformations Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it wasn't at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again until GT (in which it is shown very briefly before the full transition into Golden Great Ape), making it his least used Saiyan transformation. False Super Saiyan During the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Goku achieved this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Through rage of being beat down, Goku unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his Kaio-ken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. Super Saiyan {C}{C Goku uses his new power to defeat Frieza, the antagonist of the series at the time. Frieza had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline (Goku did the honors in Trunks' own time, in which the time traveler obviously never appeared to warn the Z fighters of their impending doom). Ascended Super Saiyan Goku concludes that surpassing the normal Super Saiyan form may be more possible than initially suspected, and enters the room to train himself and Gohan. Goku is able to achieve this form alongside the further extreme of the form known as Ultra Super Saiyan. However, although this new powerup would not take as much of a heavy hit on his speed as the successor would, he decides that staying transformed like this demands far too much ki to be spent, and so decides that the regular Super Saiyan form is the best suited for combat, and makes a plan for him and Gohan to master it before they leave the chamber. powerful Super Saiyan state at the time, Super Saiyan 2, this form is never used by Goku again, and Trunks soon follow. Ultra Super Saiyan Like the Ascended Super Saiyan form, c output, Goku decides that simply mastering the Super Saiyan form to suppress its downsides and make it a natural state is the best way to fight and gain power. This form is never used after its inital unlocking along with Ascended Super Saiyan, as a result. Full-Power Super Saiyan After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher grades of Super Saiyan, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more advantageous and went on to improve his endurance in that form, thus achieving this state. Super Saiyan 2 Although it is unknown when exactly Goku achieved this state of Super Saiyan, it is assumed Goku achieved this transformation in the Other World where he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticable changes, such as his hair growing longer and becoming even more spikier, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive . He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant in both the anime and manga. is the first in his timeline to achieve it Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation e transformation for a short time. When attempting to gather enough ki he was unable to sustain it as he had not taken into account the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted back to his base state. Altogether, these heavy disadvantages make it impractical to use the transformation out of the afterlife. Golden Great Ape Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball S.R after Piccolo helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looked at the Moon in the Rebellion Saga, its sufficient substitute Blutz waves allowed him to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control, he later transformed into Super Saiyan 4, one his strongest form yet. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Pan. , His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined, his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball S.R Super Saiyan 5 His skin turns reddish His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (same length Super Saiyan 3, ), his eyes become l his eye color is now ocean blue, and silver fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). As a Super Saiyan 5, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball S.R Super Saiyan 6 :: his skin turns regular and slightly lighter His tail is easily visible and is golden, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (half a foot longer Than Super Saiyan 3,), He is also 3 inches taller than his SSJ5 form (which stands at 6'4) meaning his height now is 6'7 his eyes become lined his eye color is now golden yellow, and golden fur(True to the early saiyan transformations) covers almost all of his body from head to toe. transformations His clothes change, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). As a Super Saiyan 6, Goku is able to (with some difficulty) surpass all the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball S.R. His power increases constantly(he doesnt have to train while in this form)while in this form and with his level of mastery over his power he can hold this form for as long as he wants even for the remainder of his life if he wanted to.Goku is the only one who can achieve this level Category:Goku Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Alternate timeline Category:Ssj5 Category:Ssj6